2nd chance
by Graciel Everladden
Summary: Karena hidup penuh dengan penyesalan. Terkadang pikiran seperti 'andai waktu bisa diputar kembali' terlintas. Dan saat para ksatria Odin itu diberi kesempatan kedua, mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.


Hari terus berganti dan kini sudah memasuki bulan baru. Angin dingin tak kenal lelah meniupi dataran bersalju itu. Wajar saja jika suhu di Asgard bisa mencapai berminus minus dibawah nol. Tapi dinginnya Asgard tidak sebanding dengan dinginnya pedang es yang dengan beringas menembus hati Hilda.

Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu, kepala pertahanan dan keamanan di Asgard mengumumkan akan mencari Asgard Warrior yang baru di pertengahan bulan ini. Tentu saja Hilda masih belum bisa menerima keputusan ini. Sebulan yang lalu, adalah dimulainya insiden Nibelungen Ring yang menewaskan ke tujuh-atau delapan- Asgard Warrior, termasuk ksatria terbaik Hilda, Siegfried. Dan sekarang kepala pertahanan dan keamanan seenak jidat memutuskan akan memenukan pengganti mereka dengan alasan kemananan. Namun apapun alasannya Hilda tidak peduli. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan ke delapan ksatria nya yang telah gugur itu. Tidak ada seorangpun.

Rapat itu pun selesai dengan keputusan sepihak dari kepala pertahanan. Hilda segera meninggalkan ruangan rapat menuju kamarnya. Ia segera menutup jendela besar - setelah memandang rasi bintang biduk yang terlihat jelas dari kamarnya - dan segera merebahkan diri ke kasur. Mengambil bantal dan menutup mukanya. Berusaha menahan tangis. Namun sepertinya tidak bisa. Malam ini pun, ia akan menangis lagi sampai tertidur, persis seperti malam malam sebelumnya.

Disclaimer

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini

Fic hanya dibuat untuk memenuhi asupan pribadi dan menyalurkan imajinasi liar

Warning : AU, typo, OOC

Note : Soul of Gold dianggap tidak ada

_Karena hidup penuh dengan penyesalan. Terkadang pikiran seperti 'andai waktu bisa diputar kembali' terlintas. Dan saat para ksatria Odin itu diberi kesempatan kedua, mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya._

Pada akhirnya Hilda tidak bisa tidur. Sudah lelah bergulat dengan bantal guling dan selimutnya, Hilda memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan di taman. Ia berjalan kecil melewati lorong yang gelap, mendapati kamar Freya di ujung sana dengan lampu masih menyala dan pintu terbuka sedikit. Ia bisa mengintip adiknya yang tertidur dengan pulas. Hilda terkadang merasa iri dengan Freya. Gadis pirang itu dapat dengan mudah mengalihkan suasana hatinya, walaupun Hilda yakin bahwa Freya masih sangat terluka atas kepergian Hagen. Dengan hati-hati Hilda mematikan lampu kamar Freya dan menutup pintunya, setelah itu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke taman.

Bintang-bintang di rasi Biduk bersinar terlalu terang malam ini. Hilda tak bisa berhenti memandang rasi bintang yamg terlihat sangat jelas di langit Asgard itu.

Odin, dewa kami, kalau boleh aku minta sesuatu...

Kumohon...

Beri kesempatan kedua agar aku bisa bertemu mereka lagi...

Hagen, Mime, Alberich, Syd, Bud, Thor, Fenrir... Dan Siegfried

Dada Hilda terasa sesak. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Ia ingin berteriak untuk melepaskan semua bebannya, tapi tak bisa. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menjadi tempat curhat Hilda selain Siegfried. Matanya panas. Bulir-bulir kristal berdesakan keluar dari matanya, membasahi pipinya yang dingin diterpa angin malam.

"Uuuhhh... Aku rasa aku harus masuk ke dalam selimut" gumamnya sembari merapatkan jaket bulu yang dikenakannya.

Ah jaket bulu... Ini pemberian God Warrior yang terakhir untuknya. Beberapa bulan sebelum insiden Nibelungen Ring - pada ulang tahunnya yang ke 19.

Sebelum ia mulai menangis lagi, Hilda memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatian. Perpustakaan? Bukan ide buruk.

Hilda hendak melangkah masuk ke istana Vanhalla sebelum akhirnya cahaya yang sangat terang menyinari punggungnya, membuat ia menoleh seketika.

Di langit, sebuah komet - atau mungkin meteor - jatuh dari bintang Alpha Dubhe menuju ke arah halaman depan istana Vanhalla. Hilda bermaksud untuk lari sejauh mungkin dari halaman depan, namun ada rencana terbesit dalam pikirannya.

Kalau meteor itu jatuh di dekatku, tentu saja itu adalah akses tercepat untukku bisa bertemu dengan God Warrior.

Meskipun Hilda tau bahwa Siegfried dan yang lain tidak akan senang melihat Hilda cepat menyusul mereka ke afterlife, tapi ia tidak peduli. Kalau sudah bertemu toh mereka bisa apa.

Hilda(dengan bodohnya) malah berjalan mendekati halaman depan. Dan meteor itu -sesuai prediksi- sudah berada beberapa kilometer di atas kepalanya.

Sebentar lagi...

Ya, sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu. Entah apa yang Hilda rasakan sekarang ini. Takut atau senang, entahlah. Yang jelas sekarang impian terbesarnya akan terpenuhi. Ia akan segera berte-

Tunggu, benda itu tidak terlihat seperti batuan. Itu lebih terlihat seperti..

Manusia?

Hilda menerjap nerjapkan matanya. Belum sempat otaknya mencerna kejadian aneh apalagi yang akan menimpanya, meteor aneh mirip manusia itu mendarat dengan sukses di depan hidung Hilda yang membuatnya terpaksa jatuh duduk sambil menadah "benda" tak di undang di perutnya.

BUAGH

"AAAAWWWW" Hilda menjerit kesakitan. Ia berharap mendapat jalan tol bertemu God Warriornya, bukannya harus sakit dulu. Tapi tunggu, ia tidak terbakar. Well..

Meteor mirip manusia itu akhirnya berdiri dan Hilda bisa bernafas lega. "Hilda-sama?"

Hilda terperanjat. Itu adalah suara milik seseorang yang ingin ia temui, seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"SIEGFRIED!" Pekik Hilda girang. Ia langsung melompat, menjawab tangan Siegfried yang terulur untuk membantunya berdiri. Meskipun ia sudah berdiri duluan.

"Anda tak apa? " Siegfried bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Namun wajahnya berubah ketika Hilda hendak menjawab. "Tapi anda pasti tak apa kan ya? Anda tidak akan mati meski terjatuh dari langit ketujuh disini" ujar Siegfried cuek mendadak.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Hilda bingung. Ini beneran Siegfried kan?

"Katakan padaku, Hilda-sama, kenapa anda bisa disini? apa Pegasus Saint itu membunuhmu? Haaah. Harusnya aku tidak mempercayai seorangpun untuk melindungi mu. Ia malah membunuhmu. Mentang-mentang aku sedang sibuk dengan Sorento sialan itu di atas."

"Haaaah?" Hilda tambah bingung. Nih orang ngomong apa coba? Apa kepalanya kejedot bintang raksasa atau debu luar angkasa di atas sana? Bicaranya jadi ngelantur begini.

"Ngomong-ngomong di afterlife itu bersalju yah ternyata. apa sekarang lagi musim dingin yah? Kalau sudah musim semi ayo kita mencari bunga-bunga yang tidak pernah kita temui di Asgard, Hilda-sama" nada suara Siegfried melembut.

Hilda langsung tepuk jidat. "Ini di Asgard, Siegfried! Aku masih belum mati! Dan kau... Kau kembali!" Ujar Hilda dengan senyum lebar.

"Huh?" Siegfried otomatis menoleh, memandang majikannya dengan tatapan aneh. "Serius? Aku hidup lagi!?"

Hilda mengangguk keras sampai kepalanya serasa agak pusing.

"Tunggu! Kalau kau bisa hidup lagi.. Berarti harusnya yang lain juga!" Pekik Hilda yang langsung menarik tangan Siegfried keluar dari istana Vanhalla.

.

.

.

Di halaman belakang istana Vanhalla, terdapat gerbang hitam raksasa dengan ukiran yang indah. Terdapat dua patung singa yang menghiasi sisi kanan dan kiri gerbang.

Hilda menarik Siegfried dan membuka gerbang raksasa itu. Di dalam, mereka bisa melihat setumpuk batu kotak berjejer. Di depan batu batu itu sesekali terlihat bunga yang masih segar, ada juga yang sudah kering dan layu.

Kuburan

Disini adalah tempat disemayamkannya jiwa yang telah berkorban untuk Asgard. Mereka yang mati karena menuaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang prajurit dan ksatria.

Di ujung kuburan itu, terlihat tangga yang mengarah pada dataran yang lebih tinggi. Disana, Siegfried dan Hilda bisa melihat tujuh siluet manusia yang celingak celinguk.

Senyum Hilda mengembang lagi. Ia dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga tangga kecil diikuti Siegfried dari belakang.

"Hagen! Fenrir! Thor! Alberich! Syd! Bud! Mime! Syukurlah.. Aku senang bisa melihat kalian lagi!" Hilda menatap God Warriornya dan memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki sambil menahan air mata bahagia nya.

Siegfried hanya tersenyum memandang ketujuh temannya yang nampaknya baik baik saja. Meskipun ia masih agak ragu kalau ia benar-benar hidup lagi, tapi bertemu dengan Hilda dan teman-temannya saja sudah cukup baginya.

Meskipun begitu, ketujuh warrior yang baru saja bangkit itu masih kikuk. Mereka menatap Hilda dan Siegfried bergantian.

"Hilda-sama, kapan anda mati?"

Alberich bertanya dengan polosnya dan sukses membuat Hilda dongkol. Masa baru saja bertemu setelah sebulan berpisah dan yang pertams kali diucapkan adalah.. Tanggal kematiannya? Memangnya Hilda bisa tau kapan ia akan mati? Lagipula pertanyaan itu, seakan akan meminta Hilda cepat-cepat mati. Yang benar saja!

Hilda langsung menjitak kepala Alberich sekuat tenaga dan langsung menghentakkan kakinya menuju istana Vanhalla, meninggalkan God Warriornya yang kebingungan setengah mati dan Alberich yang meringis kesakitan.

**Author's note :**

Hay hayyyy… gtw aku mw nulis apa disini :V

Intinya ini fic menceritakan satu per satu kehidupan God warrior tercintah setelah dibangkitkan. Kebelakang bakal ada story khusus buat mereka satu per satu. Msh g tau juga sih jatuhnya bakal genre apaan xD multi genre kayanya. Yang jelas ga akan ada OC dan manusia-manusia Soul of Gold juga ga ada… anggep aja ga ada.. soalnya ide cerita ini muncul sebelum nonton SoG jadi yaaa… begitulah xD

Okeh sekian sebelum author's note berubah jadi diary dadakan… silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya. Repiew juga diterima.. jangan nyelekit2 tapi ya kl ngomong.. aku rapuh Dx /jijaaayyy


End file.
